Chapter 12: The Troodon
(The Puppet Master, still lost in the rain, is driving toward east dock.) * Puppet Master: (frustrated) Should've been there by now. (The Jeep splashes through a puddle as the clown loses concentration of the road as he turns to the car door window. The jeep approaches a white fence, and he panics, tries desperately to steer the jeep away. The jeep crashes, and gets stuck on a fallen tree. The Puppet Master gets out of the wrangler, but realizes the wheels are stuck.) * Puppet Master: DAMN! (He sees a sign pointing to the East Dock, which is straight ahead.) * Puppet Master: There's the road! (The Puppet Master, stressed out due to having a small amount of time left, goes to the front of the jeep to grab rope he can tie to a tree at the bottom in order to get the jeep out.) * Puppet Master: (stressed out talking to himself) There's something here...tight...that thing there and...pull down this thing to there. (The Puppet Master slips down to the bottom.) * Puppet Master: My glasses!...I can afford more glasses . (Nedry makes his way to a tree to tie a rope around to get his jeep to the bottom, and he stubs his toe.) * Puppet Master: Oh, jeez! (The Puppet Master looks at his watch.) I got time. I got time! You can do this. You can do this. (Suddenly, a Troodon starts stalking him. The film freezes and the databases appear.) * Spike Taylor: (voiceover) Troodon were usually small, 2-metre dinosaurs, but the teeth from the Alaskan Troodon showed something remarkable. These Arctic predators were almost twice as big as normal. (The databases disappear and the film resumes.) * Puppet Master: Hello? (The Troodon suddenly appears behind the tree he is tying the rope to.) * Puppet Master: (nervous) Oh that's nice. Gotta go. (Nedry heads back to the Jeep, but the creature continues following him.) * Puppet Master: (scared) Nice boy...NICE BOY. (Nedry then grabs a stick, and starts poking at the Troodon.) * Puppet Master: Hey here's a stick. See the stick? STICK STUPID! (The clown throws the stick, but the Troodon has no interest in the stick as it continues to look at him.) * Puppet Master: No wonder you're extinct...I will run you over when I get back down! (The Puppet Master keeps walking to the jeep, but the Troodon has no intention of leaving. The clown looks back at it, and from behind, Zoe Drake prepares to fire a water gun with black paint at him, but misses the first time. The clown reaches the car door, looks back in the direction of the Troodon. Zoe fires the water gun again and black paint covers the clown's eyes.) * Puppet Master: ''GEEAHAHHAAAAAAAAAAAA! '' (The Puppet Master hits his head on the car door, and falls down. In the process, he loses his Barbasol can containing the embryos, which falls down the waterfall. He gets back into the jeep, thinking he is safe, when the Troodon suddenly appears in the passenger side of the wrangler. With nowhere to go, the creature is able to devour the clown, warranting his plan a total failure. Meanwhile, Linma and Zoe Drake are now safely down from the wall. Linma is looking up at the tree that the Space Pirates' vehicle and Volna are in.) * Zoe Drake: (still frantic) Volna! * Linma: Now, Zoe. Listen. Zoe, I'm right here. I'll look after you. I have to go help Volna. Stay right here and wait for me. * Zoe Drake: (frantically screaming) He left us! He left us! * Linma: (firmly) But that's not what I'm gonna do. Okay? (Zoe is still terrified, but nods.) Stay here. (Linma heads for the tree, as Zoe scampers into a nearby drainage pipe.) * Linma: (yelling up the tree) Volna? Volna, you hear me? I'm coming up. (starts climbing) I hate climbing. I hate trees. Way too high. Goddamn tree. (He finally reaches the Land Cruiser, and sees Volna inside, with his eyes closed) Volna? (Volna opens his eyes, seeing Linma.) You okay? * Volna: (weakly) I threw up. * Linma: That's okay. Just give me your hand. (Linma extends his hand. Volna doesn't move.) Volna, I won't tell anyone that you threw up. Just give me your hand. (Volna takes it and starts to move towards Linma.) Here. I've got you. Okay, that's good. Over the rail. (Volna grabs the steering wheel, causing the wheels of the vehicle to turn.) * Volna: Don't pull me too hard. * Linma: Stand on the door. Hang onto me. (Volna grabs Linma.) That's not too bad, right, Volna? * Volna: Yes, it is. * Linma: It's like a tree house. Your dad ever build you one? * Volna: No. * Linma: Yeah, me too. (The two of them start to descend.) Now the thing about climbing is, you never look down. * Volna: This is impossible. How am I going to do this? It's about... * Linma: I'm going to help you with your footing. (Suddenly, a noise is heard above them. Linma looks up and sees the vehicle is starting to move down towards them.) * Linma: Oh, no. Volna, go! (They start to descend the tree quickly, but the car continues to fall towards them.) Go, Volna, go! Faster, Volna! (Linma soon realizes they're not going to be able to outrun the car to the bottom.) Volna, jump! (They both jump out of the tree to the ground, the car plummeting towards them. Linma lifts his arms above his head in a vain attempt to shield them from the falling car, but the car suddenly stops as it slams into a branch just above them.) * Linma: Go, Volna! (As they try to run, the car begins to tilt towards them. Linma throws Volna to the ground and jumps on top of him to shield him from the car. By sheer luck, however, the car crashes down around them, them having been exactly where the shattered sunroof was.) * Volna: Well, Linma... We're back in the car again. * Linma: Well, at least you're out of the tree. Category:Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Raven: Jurassic Park